To Tame A Wild Woman
by Auto-nin
Summary: Naruto is a wild female found by accident by Itachi... Okay, Naruto found Itachi, but this leads to Naruto being brought to Konoha and Itachi has to teach the blond how to be a human. Only problem is Itachi's fangirls are not too happy. Ita/Female Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 "The Tame Beast and Wild Beast"

Disclaimer- I own nothing! If I did own Naruto, I would be the ruler of the world! Bwa ha ha ha!... Okay, I got to lay off the sugar alcohol…

I thought I lost this, but now I am glad my sister saved this on one of her flash drives! Behold, the real story of which started "Wild Cat!"

* * *

'I guess I will never truly be normal...' Uzumaki Naruto let out a sigh. He has had a nine tail fox sealed inside his stomach, been through his life being hated and denied his right to exist, and even barely managed to make some friends before dieing at age thirteen by a mob for failing to save his best friend Uchiha Sasuke from defecting to Orochimaru... Too bad, the blond hair Jinchuriki didn't really "die"...

'At least I found out which is better... Animals or humans... And animals win...' Nineteen year old Naruto sighed contently, sitting next to her family... of white, black, and yellowish color Servals. Naruto was abandoned as an infant somehow in the ocean and she ended up on an isolated island... Not a single human had ever step a foot on the island. She got adopted by a pride of Servals. Servals were a type of median-size wild cat with a strong, but slender body, very long legs for its size, somewhat short tail as well as small head, and long, oval shaped ears. They had black spots with some stripes on the back of their necks and back.

Usually, Servals were solitary animals, but oddly, the isolated island cause new sub-species with different traits appear, like white fur Servals as they usually had tabby yellowish color of fur. They took in Naruto thanks to unique hair color of blond with black hairs and her large, although more pointed, ears. For around six years, she lived in the wild.. Till a strange human came onto the island and hit her with what she now knew as a jutsu when he tried to kill one of her pride for its fur. It pushed her soul out of her body and forced her body to rely on just instinct while she got to live the life as a human. Yet, now most of the stuff humans did and the faces of those she cared about where blurry and pushed back over the wild instinct and nature Naruto developed as a child... It also explained why the blond never did well in the human social apartment....

'And I got thirteen years of good sight...' Naruto smirked, watching the blurry images of her "sisters" playing. All the Servals in the pride where female as the males were loners, though they kept territories close to the female prides. Her eyesight was random. One day she could see everything clear and well and the next she was blind as in pitch black darkness or really blurry. It didn't bother Naruto one bit as she learned how to use her other senses to make up for the poor sight.

-"Naru-nee-chan!"- Naruto was snapped out of her thoughts by a tug on the white Serval skin she wore around her neck, covering her chest and most of her stomach, as well as a yellow one around her waist. They were mad male Servals that she killed to protect her family. Naruto looked down to see one of the younger Servals was sitting by her.

-"What is it..."- Naruto snorted. She really didn't want to be bothered at the moment. She was annoyed since it was about that time of season when Serval males began coming by to find a female to "pair" up with. She had all the "recorded" memories from having her body in auto-pilot which went over most of her human memories, except the really important ones, and she really hated the fact there was no other humans that she could at least mate with and so she could have a litter. She was now an old lady to all the other Servals at age nineteen, though only the trouble makers try to point it out.

-"Some others and I have seen some strange things at the sandy land that meets with the strange tasting lake."- The Serval meowed.

-"Really...."- Naruto sighed. A lot of strange things washed onto the beaches of the large island which the Servals and Naruto had collected and put around their cave they slept in as decorations and toys. It at least kept the kittens from attacking the adults when they are trying to rest. However, the strangest thing, at best, was a large shark body... Which none of them went near as sharks were the only enemy of the Serval on this island.

-"Yeah! A bunch of creatures that made funny noises and kind of look like you are doing funny things similar to what you do, except not as good!"- Naruto's eyes widen. It couldn't be... No way... How could?

'I best check this out since they could be after furs!' Naruto stood up. She had long legs, much like the cats she grew up, a slender athletic build, and a small, slender face, though the more like a mane hair she had covered most of her face. Her nails were long and sharp like claws while her canines were like fangs and pretty long for a human. 'I have to protect my pride!' Naruto thought as she left the cave area. Her pride knew Naruto could handle herself, though they were quite glad she was back to normal.

Kitty-Kitty-Beast

Eighteen year old Uchiha Itachi was seen as perfection. He was a successful ANBU captain. Itachi was smart, strong, and was wealthy. However, the young man was always mainly quiet and well-mannered... Till at this one small moment.

"I'm going to kill you, Shisui! Obito! Kakashi!" Itachi roared, chasing the three men across the beach.

"Come on, Itachi! Sure, we tricked you on taking this mission, but it was supposed to be a vacation, not getting stuck on an isolated island!" Uchiha Shisui, the Uchiha clan's most talented ninja and Konoha's Mirage Ninja, cried out, really wanting his mother.

"If you have someone to be mad at!" Uchiha Obito panted.

"Than it should be Hokage-sensei because he planned out this whole thing except for the ship we were on sinking in a storm and all of us getting stuck on an island!" Hatake Kakashi shouted the finishing part of the sentence.

-Wham! Pop! Whack!-

"Heh... Wow, Itachi, you are really mad..." Shisui sighed as Kakashi, Obito, and he were nursing the bruises the youngest of the group had given them.

"Hn..." Itachi growled as they sat around a fire they made.

"What are we going to do for shelter..." Kakashi blinked as Itachi got up. "Where are you going, Itachi?" Kakashi asked while Itachi picked up his bag.

"Away from you three.... I rather take my chances in the jungle than with you three..." Itachi snorted before walking into the bushes.

".....Bet?" Shisui asked, getting the two other Sharingan users attention. "I bet Itachi will be back here in one to two days."

"I bet six hours." Obito chimed.

"I bet a day and a half." Kakashi chimed. "If Itachi goes pass four, we all have to somehow get Jiraiya caught peeping without getting ourselves caught as well."

"Deal!" The two true blood Uchiha agreed as all three chuckled.

'Those three are such morons...' Itachi sighed. He couldn't believe this so-called "mission that was a vacation" turned out so badly. He was going to make the Hokage pay when he got back to Konoha... Once he built a raft to get off the island as they were too far from land to water walk. And even before that, they had to wait a few days to make sure what kind of craft they would have to make to survive the harsh elements of the sea.

'Man... This couldn't get any worse.' Itachi then realized he had been aimlessly walking for around an hour in this thoughts through the jungle and was now lost. "I had to curse myself." Itachi sighed, which he seemed to been doing a lot. He decided to keep walking when his stepped in a spot that caved in. "ACK!!!" Itachi fell down and landed hard at the bottom of some kind of cave and hitting his head hard against the ground.

"Oh..." Itachi groaned, his body aching as his vision faded. He saw a blurry figure before losing consciousness and everything became black.

Kitty-Kitty-Beast

"Obito, looks like your bet is down." Shisui sighed as the three had finished making shelter. Obito cried at the fact it was night now meant it has been over six hours.

"I wonder if Itachi is alright..." Kakashi said, watching the fish they caught to eat.

"Itachi should be fine." Obito sighed.

"Unless this island as giant creatures like in the movies." Shisui sheepishly chuckled before they became silent.

"....." Everyone became pale.

"...W-We'll look for him once the sun comes up." Kakashi whimpered.

"Yeah.... Fugaku and Mikoto would kill me if Itachi got eaten by a giant snake... Ack! Fish on fire!" All three scrambled to save their meals from becoming charcoal.

"Achoo!" Itachi flinched as he felt something wet against his face. He wiped it, not even opening his eyes and groaned at the fact it was spit.

'If Shisui sneezed on me, I will kill him.' Itachi's eyes fluttered opened only for them to become the size of plates. 'I-Is that a human!?' Itachi thought as he looked at the blond with some black spots mob of hair on what appeared to be a human who was rubbing its nose.

'...It must be one of those modern cavemen in some of the novels I read.' Itachi slowly got up carefully eying the blond who was busy with looking through his book bag.

"Agh..." Itachi grunted as he found his left lower leg happened to been wrapped up and had some sticks braced against it for support on it. 'Did it do that.... I really hope I didn't break my leg'

"Purr Purr..." Itachi paled as he looked at where the purring was coming from.

"Oh..... I am so dead....." Itachi squeaked as he saw he was in the back of a cave _filled_ with wild cats the size of dogs looking at him.

"Hn... Hn..." Itachi looked at the human to see it grunting while playing with one of the rags he had in his pack. He watched as the person stood on all fours, whacking it with its hand and biting it. Two of the cats came up and began to do the same thing till one grabbed it in its mouth and took it away, but dropped it when it found out it wasn't edible. Itachi grabbed the rag and tied it in a ball, a theory coming into his head.

"Want it?" Itachi wagged the rag ball in front of the blond, instantly getting its, and the cats around it, attention.

"Chirp... Chirp..." Itachi blinked at the fact the blond and cats were chirping, begging for the new toy he was holding. He threw it to watch the blond and a few younger of the cats pounce on it. The blond managed to get it and walked on all fours to Itachi, like a cat... Though it was pretty easy for it since its arms was pretty long and it had a longer than average spine... But Itachi had a longer than average spine as well... Maybe that was one of the factors that make him attract girls like a magnet...

"...." Itachi blinked as the blond dropped the ball in his lap and lightly headbutted him before purring on him which the some of the other cats also did on him.

'....Great.... I am suck in the middle of a pack of dog-size cats with a wild cat raised human as their leader!' Itachi let out a sigh when he noticed some new cats come in and was carrying a deer kill along with some other kills and brought them to their leader. Itachi watched as the cat-human, as Itachi dubbed the being, pull some branches together and stuck two stones together to get sparks. The sparks lit the branches and began a fire. Itachi then watched as the blond pulled out a bone knife and began to skin and gut the kills, which the cats put the hides to the side to clean and make into beds as he saw some and others carried the nasty guts in a smaller hide rag and ran off to discard them. The blond would cut off some pieces and give it to the cats and even eating some raw, but put most on sticks to cook. Once finished, the blond pulled out a small hide bag and sprinkled some dried herbs and spices, well that was what Itachi hoped it was, onto the meat and feed a good portion to the cats.

Itachi paled as the blond offered him some meat. "Er.... No thanks..." Itachi crossed his arms, making the blond cock its head. 'Thank you...' Itachi sighed in relief when the blond put the meat in its mouth. "What...." Itachi flinched as the cat human got close to him. "What are you-" Itachi's eyes widen as the cat human kissed him and forced the meat it put into its mouth seconds earlier into Itachi's mouth before pulling away when Itachi swallowed the already chewed meat.

"N-N-N-NANI!?!" Itachi scrambled back as the blond cocked its head again. 'I just got kissed by a human who thinks he is an animal!! I am straight! Yet, a guy, a _guy_, took my first kiss!... Agh!!! I need to escape these cats!' Itachi thought when he noticed the cat-human offering him meat again. This time Itachi took it, not wanting to be kissed again and ate it... And he felt like he gone to heaven because of how good it tasted. 'He's a better cook than me, who can't cook except if it's from a bonfire, and he is a wild man!'

Naruto just looked at Itachi, wondering why he was crying though she didn't know she was currently next to the counter-part of her best-friend's brother. Thanks to the lovely fact she forgot almost all of the Akatsuki, Naruto decided to ignore it. This was the first time in her real life to be next to a human, yet not be attacked. That made her happy enough to enjoy the time she had with the human male till he had to leave.

Kitty-Kitty-Beast

Meanwhile, on the beach, the other three Sharingan users were sticking close to the fire, wide awake as they kept hearing sounds from the jungle. It was like the jungle came to life when the sun set.

"I really hope Itachi is alright." Obito shivered. He never knew it was colder on the beach than inland.

"Yeah.... Who knows what is in that jungle..." Kakashi sighed.

"Right... Remember the giant tigers in the Forest of Death." Shisui maintained, causing all of them to shiver. "But, Itachi can handle himself.... I think..." Shisui was worried about Itachi. Now that he thought about it, Itachi rarely had to use his survival skills and he was beginning to pray Itachi was alright.

* * *

Here's chapter one and I also posted chapter two next up.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 "Cat-astrophe!"

Disclaimer-I do not own anything… And lemmings don't run off a cliff in a herd.

Here's chapter two! Enjoy!

* * *

"Great... Itachi has been missing for five days..." Shisui sighed, looking at the finished boat they made. Luckily, a storm hit before they got stranded on the island and a good number of tree got knocked down, making the job of making the raft easier. However, even after searching for Itachi for four days, they still haven't found a trace of the young Uchiha.

"Kakashi! Why don't you summon your nin-dogs!" Obito chimed.

"I'll try, but it may not work since the jungle is muggy and has a lot more scents than a normal forest." Kakashi sighed. He didn't think about using of his nin-dogs, but they never tried sniffing out a trail in a jungle.

"It's all we have to go with for right now to find Itachi." Shisui was very worried about Itachi. Obito looked at the ocean for his eyes to widen.

"Hey! A ship!" Obito shouted as Kakashi and Shisui looked where Obito pointed and they saw a ship heading towards the island they were on.

Kitty-Kitty-Beast

'This... is actually pretty nice....' Itachi thought as he watched some of the younger cats playing with the cat-human Naruto. 'To think that even though he is the only human to live on this island... He has more of a family than I do...' Itachi remember the day after the cat-human brought him to the cave and fixed up his broken leg.

Flashback-Four Days Ago

"Purr...." Itachi sighed, scratching the blond cat-human's head.

'I wonder if he knows how to speak...' Itachi was poor with social skills, but even he needs to talk once in a while. "Hey." Itachi stopped scratching the blond's head and he looked up at Itachi. "Do you have a name?"

"Chirp..." The blond chirped in confusion while cocking its head.

"Name...." Itachi pointed at himself. "Itachi... I am Itachi... Can you say 'I-ta-chi?'" Itachi sighed as the blond got closer. "Can you say I-" Itachi narrowed his eyes as the blond put his hand on the raven's mouth. However, his eyes widen as when he opened his mouth to speak, the blond did the same. 'I get it! He can't see so well!'

"I-ta-chi" Itachi said, his voice somewhat muffled by the blond's hand.

"I....ta...chi.....I....ta....chi....Itachi?" The blond said in a somewhat high voice for a male, more like a low female voice. "Itachi?" The blond pointed at Itachi.

"Yes! That's my name!" Itachi oddly felt happy. Never had he felt this kind overwhelming joy for something like this.

"N..ame... Name?" The blond cocked his head.

"Yes... Itachi is my name... Do you have a name?... Name..." Itachi pointed at the blond who thought hard before smirking.

"U-Uzum-maki.....N-N-Na-ru-to....Naruto! Naruto!" The blond known as Naruto chimed, chirping some before point back and forth between Itachi and himself. "Itachi! Naruto! Itachi! Naruto!"

"Good... Good... You figured it out." Itachi chuckled as Naruto began to mimic him.

"Good...Good?" Naruto cocked his head.

"Good means this..." Itachi praised Naruto by petting his head. "It means you did something right."

"Right? Good?" Naruto smiled. "Itachi good." Naruto patted Itachi's head.

"Now you are getting it." Itachi smirked. Naruto was actually really smart. He wondered though if the blond was lonely. If he was smart enough to pick up human words easily, if he also knew if he was different from the animals around him. 'I wonder what he has been through all his life without any human contact....'

Flashback End

"Itachi! Play!" Itachi groaned as Naruto came up with the rag ball in his mouth. Itachi was beginning to wonder if the animals think Naruto was really cats or a feline looking dog species as Naruto dropped the ball in his lap.

"Naruto..." Itachi frowned. He had to leave and find the three "Scrooges" Sharingan users and leave this island... Before he got too attached to Naruto.

Naruto sensed Itachi's sorrow and pain and sat down. "Itachi... Wants home."

"Huh?" Itachi looked at Naruto who looked down, tears in his eyes.

"Itachi want Itachi family back.... Itachi no stay Naruto...." Naruto knew Itachi couldn't stay with her. He had to go back home to his own family. "Naruto good... Naruto show Itachi beach." Naruto smiled with tears flowing down his whisker scarred cheeks. She didn't want Itachi to go, but he too had a family to take care of.

"...Are.. you lonely here, Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"...Naruto... Alone... Naruto have friend... Naruto alone no more." Naruto smiled. "No alone no Itachi."

Itachi somberly smiled. "I see.. You have satisfactory with knowing you have other of your kind." Itachi then thought of something. "I'll try to come back if I have the chance."

"Itachi! Good! Good!" Naruto hugged Itachi, and Itachi suddenly realized something as he felt two lumps off of Naruto's chest.

"...Naruto... Are you.... a girl?"

"Girl?" Naruto chocked her head.

"I'm a male... I have... Er..." Itachi scratched his head. How was he going to have the "Talk" with a wild _woman_ that could barely understand the human tongue? 'I just got myself in a corner...' Itachi sighed as Naruto cocked her head.

Kitty-Kitty-Beast

"Wow! So you three got stranded here while going to a vacation spot?" A short man that was a researcher with several large men chimed.

"Yes... However, one of our friends is missing on this island." Shisui sighed, as the now large research group was helping them look for their friend while studying the wildlife on the island, though Shisui, Obito, and Kakashi already told them most of the wildlife came out at night.

"We are hoping he is alright.." Obito said with worry.

"Well, I came onto this island by accident once and I can tell you there is only one threat on this island. There is pride of Servals."

"Servals?" Kakashi asked. "What are those?"

"They are a median-sized, or about the size of a somewhat large dog, wild cat. They are sometimes known as the "poor man's" leopard because they look like small leopard, but can be tamed pretty easily to be house pets, if you have the time and attention as well as resources to keep one. Servals are at the top of the food chain here. Oddly, the female Servals have formed prides on this island and the males roam instead of being solitary like most Servals did.. One pride, however, has this cryptid creature for its alpha female." The man growled.

"A cryptid?" All three ninja asked. They knew a cryptid was an unknown creature.

"It's a large cat creature with human looking body. It attacked me when I tried to catch a Serval to give it to this nin-cat breeder who has been trying to get a Serval to breed it to make Savannah kittens. I managed to get it off me, but I didn't try that again till I found a male which was a loner and took it instead." The man sighed. "However, this is the only island where you will see white and black Servals living along side their normal yellowish colored kin."

"So... What are the chances Itachi got hurt by that cat creature?" Kakashi asked.

"Pretty low if he stays away from the Serval prides. Like Servals, it likes to stay away from humans and avoids humans." The man said when everyone froze as they heard the bushes nearby moving.

"Oh, crud... What if it's that cat beast?" Obito asked before something came out of the bushes which all three ninja recognized.

"Itachi!" All three went up to the furious teen.

-WHAMP!-

"Ow...." Itachi glared at the three idiots after they met his wrath thanks to the branch he was using as a crutch.

"You three are morons beyond belief." Itachi sighed before noticing the group. His eyes narrowed at the group. "Who are you?"

"We are a researching group, studying this island since it hasn't been explored yet.... Oh, dear, what happened to your leg?" The short man asked, looking at Itachi's leg.

"Broke my leg falling down into a pit hole... There are a lot of them... And big ones at that on this island." Itachi sighed, eying the scar on the man's face. A scar from claws or claw-like nails. 'I wonder...'

"Well, let's get you back to camp. We send you back to land tomorrow after you get some rest." The man chimed while Itachi was suspicious.

Kitty-Kitty-Beast

"Aw... Good food...." Shisui chimed while Itachi just stared at the food the "research" team had given them.

"Aren't you going to eat Itachi?" Kakashi asked, somehow haven eaten his portion without removing his mask.

".......I'm not really hungry...." Itachi sighed. He was worried about Naruto... Plus, even though it was "primal" cooking, Naruto's cooking was amazing... She even gave him some jerky for him to eat... But, he was worried if the blond was alright. If she had enough to eat. Or even if she was sleeping alright without him. She did like to snuggle up to him when she slept.

"...Are you alright, Itachi?" Obito put his hand on Itachi's forehead. Sure, he had only one eye thanks to the Second Shinobi War, but he could see something was troubling Itachi.

"Yeah...." Itachi said without emotion.

"What happened to you while you were in that jungle? Got attacked by a cryptid?" Shisui joked as he was happy his best friend was alright

"Cryptid?" Itachi asked, not knowing what it was.

"The man leading the group said he came to this island before by accident and when he was seeing if he could catch one of the Servals here, he got attacked by a creature that seemed to be a mix between a cat and human." Itachi eyes widen before he got up and hopped over to the opening of the tent and instantly growled.

"Those men aren't researchers!" Itachi said as Kakashi, Obito, and Shisui peeked out to see noone around.

"What do you mean Itachi?" Kakashi asked as Itachi saw some crates with the lids somewhat opened. Itachi motioned Shisui to help him over to the crates and they all went over to find Itachi was right.

"These are traps fur poachers use." Kakashi sighed. "They must be after the Servals."

"The what?" Itachi asked.

"These median-size wild cats."

"Are they black, white, or yellowish tan with leopard like spots?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah." Kakashi nodded, remembering what the short man said.

"Then we need to stop them!" Itachi shouted.

"What are you worried about, Itachi? That the cryptid would hurt them?" Shisui asked.

"That so-called cryptid is a human named Naruto and Naruto helped me out! And with these traps, you think what they would do a person that will try to stop them!" Itachi shouted. "Plus, if they lied to us about this, that means that we must still be in the sea territory of Fire Country, meaning this island is under the trapping laws.... And as ninja from Konoha, we can't let them break the laws... I wonder what Fugaku and the Fourth Hokage say if we let someone do this?" Itachi smirked as the three others sweated.

"A-Alright..." All three agreed. Itachi could quite a sly beast when he wanted to be...

Kitty-Kitty-Beast

"So, how are we going to catch these kitties?" A very big man asked as the short man smirked.

"Simple, we will set up the traps in the rivers we see the Servals hang out at and burn the surrounding forest to the rivers, that way most of them will drown and we won't have to kill them ourselves."

"Wow." The group turned to see Obito and Kakashi in the tree near them. "That's really shallow. Killing wild cats for no reason."

"Who said that?" The man laughed. "Sure, this island is in Fire Country's territory and makes it so it's illegal to trap animals, but Servals happen to have a great price for their fur on the black market. Especially the white and black ones. This island has enough Servals to make all of us millionaires. I don't know what you do for a living, but you would never have to lift a finger if you help us out."

"Sorry!" All the men paled as Kakashi exposed a hidden voice recorder. "But we are Konoha ninja and we can't let you get away with doing such a cruel to animals."

"So what!? You are just two men! What can you do!?" A stupid lackey shouted before the leader of the group realized something.

"Where is the other two of you!?" The man shouted before a net fell on most of the men, which the leader and a few others had dodged, and was pulled up to capture the men.

"You better give up." Shisui chimed as he landed on the ground with Itachi on his back. "The two men above were once ANBU and now Jônin like me while the guy on my back is an ANBU captain. So we rather avoid bloodshed and arrest you with no struggle."

"No way..." The man smirked. "Even if you are ninja, you are probably exhausted from not having much food and one of are injured. There is no way you can stand against us." The man chuckled. "Plus, I put a poison in your food just in case you were ninja that will prevent you from using any chakra for at least till morning." The four Sharingan users' eyes widen. "I used to be a ninja, but thanks to this island's wildlife, I had to retire thanks to everyone believing I lied about the creature on this island that gave me the scar on my face and was crazy. Now, I'm going to kill it along with its Serval pals for revenge."

"Sorry to inform you this, but that so called creature isn't a beast.. But a person..." Itachi smirked, hearing a rustling in the tree tops and spot familiar fur marking through the leaves. "A person who was raised by Servals since birth... Here catch..." Itachi threw the rag ball at the group which the leader caught.

"What the heck is this? A rag tied up?"

"Chirp chirp chirp chirp..." The group then saw a large group of Servals poking their heads out of the tree tops and then pounced onto the men, hissing and scratching them for the ball along with a blond hair wild person who joined in the madness.

".....What the heck just happened?" Kakashi asked as the fighting stop for the blond to be on top of the out cold men with the rag ball in its mouth.

"Simple... Servals like to play fetch." Itachi said it as it was just an everyday fact as the blond walked up on all fours and dropped the ball in front of Shisui, where Itachi got off his back. "Good Naruto._ Smart _Naruto." Itachi patted the blond's head to get purring.

"....Itachi.... Are sure that's a human?" Kakashi sweated as the blond payed no attention to the others while Shisui and Obito tied up the rest of the poacher group.

"Itachi. Play..." Naruto purred, wanting to play with Itachi.

"Yeah... Naruto is human.... However, Naruto's eyesight isn't so good, drifting from being perfect to being blind. So, Naruto adapted and his quite wild because of it..." Itachi sighed. "But, really... Like the Servals, Naruto likes to play fetch... And headbutt you to show affection...." Itachi sighed as Naruto lightly headbutted his okay legs as well as purred on it. "Naruto just has no sense of being human..."

Kitty-Kitty-Beast

"Wow... You made our jobs a lot easier." The leader of a navy from the daimyo currently ruling Fire Country said while looking at the tied up poachers while the ship the ninja were on was heading away from the island. "We got a tip off that these criminals were planning to try getting some fur from one of the islands out here."

"Yeah... We accidentally got stuck on that island around five days ago when the ship were we on sunk in a storm." Shisui sighed.

"What luck.... Huh? Is your friend alright?" The captain pointed at Itachi, who was leaning against the rail, watching the island was they were on as they got slowly farther away.

"Yeah... He is probably brooding about having to leave the little 'pet' he got attached to." Kakashi rubbed the bump on his head Itachi gave him.

"Naruto isn't-"

-BOOM!! BOOM! BOOM!"- Everyone looked at the island that was now ablaze.

"Heh heh. I put seal bombs in several areas just in case we were caught so that those cats would get what they deserved!" The small man laughed as Itachi's eyes looked on the flames with horror.

"You fool! There was a person on that island!" Shisui kicked the man hard. "We need to go back there! There is a blond hair teen still on that island!"

"We won't reach that person in time." The captain said grave, looking at the flames. "If that person can get into the water, then maybe, but with that kind of blaze... There's no hope for the kid or the animals."

"Meow! Meow!" Everyone was shocked as they saw hundreds of Servals jumping and running into the ocean water from the island and began to swim away from the island. Oddly, they were heading for the ship.

"...Woah.... I thought cats hated water." Kakashi paled as Obito spotted something among the sea of cats.

"Hey! Isn't that the raft we built!?" Obito shouted and everyone saw the raft with smaller cats on it and the blond hair Naruto pushing it through the water with a few other Servals.

"...Where are all those cats going to go?" The captain sighed.

Kitty-Kitty-Beast

"Man... I can't believe how hard it was to find places for all those cats." Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage, sighed after all the paperwork he had to do just to get other places to take in the Servals that were misplaced thanks to poachers burning down their island. The daimyo's wife was a big cat lover and refused that the wild cats be left to fend for themselves and had Konoha help out to find either new habits or homes for the cats. Now, all the Servals were given new homes in zoos, wild cat reserves, and even back to the wild in some spots of Konoha and Fire Country where Servals have been seen, but the population was down because of illegal trapping. However, there was still one wild animal Minato had to deal with.

"Minato-sensei, I managed to cure Naruto's blindness." Rin, one of the Fourth Hokage's students and a current medic-nin, sighed. "Naruto's blindness was caused by an injury to the head... Possibly when she was just an infant. Other than that, she is perfectly healthy and free of any illness."

"I see... Only problem is where do we put the blond." Minato sighed. The blond hair wild human was fine once she knew her family of cats was going to good homes and a white cub and yellowish-tan cub stayed with her to keep her company. She named them Haruto and Laruto and has done the paperwork not just to keep them, but put them down a ninja cats, wanting to become what Itachi was, a ninja.

Yet, there were some major problems Uzumaki Naruto had to get over before she could become a ninja. One was the fact she could barely speak. Another was the fact she had the same surname as the Fourth's wife-to-be Uzumaki Kushina, who was believed to be the last Uzumaki from Whirlpool Country, though that was pretty much solved when Kushina explained it was possible for another person with the surname to be alive, but since Naruto was alone when she was found meant possible Naruto was distant family to Kushina and Naruto's parents either died at sea or abandoned her on that island. Then, there was the fact she was not raised by humans, but wild cats. That was the biggest challenge for the blond hair teen.

"Naruto needs to learn how to be a normal person as well as speak." Minato sighed, wondering what Kushina was doing with the poor blond right now.

Rin then realized something. "Why don't you let Itachi handle her?"

"Itachi?" Minato asked. Itachi seemed like the _worst_ person for this. He wasn't a bad person; actually, he was a very good person... It was just he was so distant and quiet as well as somewhat simpleminded and was a stubborn, hard worker. That was why he had to trick the ANBU captain into having a vacation.

"Naruto is a lot calmer around Itachi and I think Itachi... Er.... Let's just say I think it's the beginning of a relationship." Rin blushed. Itachi and Naruto were like the characters in the story of "Tarzan." However, Itachi was Jane and Naruto was Tarzan, a way Rin thought was very romantic.

"You mean that they are like friends.... I do believe Kakashi and Obito told me the first word Naruto learned was 'Itachi' and Itachi did begin to teach her how to speak, which is quite shocking since Itachi rarely speaks." Minato thought out loud as Rin grimaced. Her sensei had no sense of picking up hints, but decided to leave it as is. Minato already had Kushina, who made up for what Minato lack.

"Yeah... Kind of like that..." Rin sighed.

"Okay.. Plus, the Uchiha clan can help Itachi out and I don't think they will mine her two pets since they are technique pets high class people get." Minato sighed, shivering at the memories of all the rich people who tried to get him to give them some of the Servals to them for pets.

"So, should I get Naruto from Kushina and take her to Itachi?" Rin asked just before Kushina opened the door with Naruto in tow, the poor blond shivering.

"Huh? What's wrong Kushina-chan?" Minato asked.

"Tell that prevy sensei of yours once he gets out of the hospital that if he dares peep on little Naru-chan again at the hot springs, he will get a punishment ten times worst than what he got this time and without the extra females helping me" Kushina said with venom in her voice. "It was hard enough to wash her without having a peeping tom watching."

"H-H-Hai." Minato sweated. He wondered how his sensei Jiraiya even survive when he tries to do stuff like that.

"Red fur girl scary... Naruto want Itachi." Naruto shivered hiding behind a couch. "Itachi no scary."

"Oh! Naru-chan! I'm so sorry for scaring you, but that man did bad, so he had to be punished!" Kushina cooed Naruto, but the blond only moved away from her.

"Want Itachi.... Itachi good." Naruto whimpered and began to whine in a squeaking or chirping manner.

"Don't worry, Naruto... You are actually going to be put under Itachi's care so you will see him soon." Minato said before Kushina glared at him with laser eyes.

"What?!! Itachi is going to take care of Naru-chan!" Kushina growled. Minato was about to explain when Naruto spoke.

"Naruto want Itachi. Itachi good. Itachi made Naruto no alone." Naruto let out a chirp.

"See Kushina-chan. Itachi was actually the first person Naruto met and feels at ease with him. I will make sure Itachi takes care of Naruto..." Minato motioned Kushina to come close to him and he whispered into her ear. "Plus, I personally know Itachi is the least perverted guy in Konoha... Plus, I think this will help him open up a little since it seems Naruto has that kind of effect on Itachi."

"Fine... But I will check up on her!" Kushina sighed.

"Naruto see Itachi?" Naruto chirped.

"Yes. Actually, you will be living with Itachi." Minato as well as Rin and Kushina sweated as Naruto began to chirp happily. ".... I really wonder if I will get used to that..." Minato sighed.

Kitty-Kitty-Beast

"Stop struggling Naruto..." Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Fugaku, and even nine year old Uchiha Sasuke had their ears to the bathroom door where Itachi and this Naruto person had been in since... well, since they got home. "You're hair is a mess..."

"Ow!"

"Who is Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a whisper, but both his parents shrug.

"There... At least now you look presentable to my parents and clan."

"Itachi family?" A low female voice asked, causing Mikoto and Fugaku to blush.

'Itachi got a girlfriend!?' Both parent thought before they moved back as well as Sasuke when they heard someone coming towards the door.

"Right, my family..." Itachi opened the door and blinked as he saw his mother, father, and brother standing near the door. "Wow... No need to go looking for you." Itachi sighed.

"Itachi family?" A nineteen year old girl with tanned skin, sapphire blue eyes, blond hair with black spots and was more of a long spiky mane than hair, and a curvy body with slender waist, long legs and arms, wide shoulders, and long spine moved from out behind Itachi.

"Yes, they are my family, Naruto." Itachi explained.

"Itachi... Who is this?" Mikoto asked.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi said while Shisui came up and instantly froze when he saw Naruto.

"Holy... Itachi, you never said Naruto was a girl!" Shisui chimed. "Hey, Naruto, I don't mind showing you around Ko-"

"Shisui.... Try anything and I will make sure you will be in pain." Itachi growled as Shisui recoiled.

"O-Okay..... I-I was just trying to help you out..." Shisui sweated under Itachi's glare.

"Nope... You just want to take advantage of Naruto." Itachi sighed while Shisui paled.

"Itachi.... What kind of relationship do you and this girl have?" Fugaku asked.

"....You weren't at the council meeting?"

"Yes. I got caught up in some of my work." Fugaku sighed. Sometimes being the head of the Konoha Military Police made it so he had to miss a few council meetings. "I haven't talked to my fill-in."

"Well, meet Naruto, jungle girl who will be living with me till she can completely learn how to speak and at least learn how to act like a proper person of society." Itachi bluntly said while Fugaku and Mikoto paled.

"Jungle....girl?" Mikoto asked.

"You know... Raised by animals, no human contact... That kind of thing." Itachi sighed. "Since I was the first person she ever seen, she feels the most comfortable with, so they made her my responsibility." Naruto purred on Itachi's arm as both parents let out a somewhat sigh of relief.

"I see.... So this is a mission?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes... One I don't mind taking since Naruto is.... How should I put this.... A bit too innocent for her age..." Itachi sent a death glare at Shisui.

"Hi! My name is Sasuke!" Sasuke chimed as he ran up to Naruto. Naruto memories from being human came and she instantly smiled to see Sasuke so happy and joyful.

"Sasuke... Naruto..." Naruto chirped.

"Huh? Why didn't she say 'hi?'" Sasuke asked.

"Hi?" Naruto cocked her head.

"She doesn't know what 'Hi' means yet, Sasuke." Itachi sighed. "But it seems now that I have to take care of Naruto, I will have more time on my hands to train you, Sasuke."

"Really!" Sasuke's eyes sparkled. Itachi always promised to train him, but always had to put it off because of his missions.

"Yes... However, let me at least get Naruto at least speaking enough so she can hold a conversation. That ways I won't have to worry about her when I'm training you."

"Okay!" Sasuke looked at Naruto. This girl was actually useful compared to other girls.. "Aniki.... Why is she wearing your clothes?" Sasuke asked.

"I have to go cloth shopping for her since she doesn't have anything to exactly call clothes for herself." Itachi sighed before looking at his mother. "Don't mind helping me with that mother?"

"I don't mind at all!" Mikoto chimed. "I always wanted a daughter!" Mikoto took Naruto's hands. "I will make sure that you get the best care!"

"Oh, and we also got to Serval proof the house." Itachi added.

"Serval? Like in the wild cat people try to keep as pets?" Fugaku asked, having dealt with a few cases with Servals getting into mischief.

"Yes. Even though the Hokage had found homes for other Servals that were from Naruto's island, two Serval cubs refused to leave Naruto, so she was allowed to keep them and has the paperwork done not just to keep them, but to make them nin-cats, since she wants to become a ninja. They are currently at the Inuzuka to make sure they are getting their shots and stuff." Itachi explained.

"I see.... Good thing we don't decorate the main household with any value things." Fugaku sighed. "Just make sure to keep an eye on her and her cats."

"Sure." Itachi sighed. "I will." Itachi was glad he was the one who was going to take care of Naruto. He was worried about her and wanted to make sure she learns to be a human the best way possible... Though that was going to be somewhat difficult. 'Quite hard indeed.... ' Itachi thought as Naruto sniff a vase. She had a long way to go to become human.

* * *

I will possibly continue this story! Though I have a lot to do. I still am trying to get chapter two of Maneki-Neko Madness wrote up and all… However, please review!


	3. Notice

Hello. Sorry for being gone for so long. College had eaten up my time and now that I am back, I find I have to do some major overhauling on what I have on Fanfiction. This is mostly finding due to not being on top of my stories for so long, I have lost my muse for most of them. So, am purging my account and keeping only the stories I will be rewriting or keeping to use as a source for writing original stories as I am trying to get off of fanfiction and creating my own stories.

This story is abandoned, but not up for adoption. I am planning to use this story as a references for my own original stories as the plot is mainly original.


End file.
